


My Rose Has Come Back

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Westeros, Robbaery-centred, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: Sequel to"Four Years Later".Robb and Margaery enjoy an evening with the Starks, and Robb is very, very happy.





	My Rose Has Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I didn't plan on writing a sequel to Four Years Later but inspiration came and here it is. 
> 
> I hope it's to your liking. :)

Daenerys was placing the plates on the table when the door to the cosy flat Sansa and Arya shared opened. There was only one other person that had a key to it other than the red-haired girl who was currently preparing an amazing grilled fish Riverlands’ style, the petite brown-haired one who had just left for the grocery store, and Jon who was in the kitchen with Sansa, and that was Robb. Daenerys felt excitement though she didn't know why.

“Dear family, look who's here!” Daenerys heard Robb yell and behind him appeared…

Daenerys left what she was doing and ran over to embrace that person in a hug. “Marge! For the gods! You are here! You are here, you are here, you are here! And with Robb!”  Daenerys was sure the whole building had heard her squeals. She was totally not expecting this. It had been a little over a fortnight that she had encountered Margaery at the mall, and neither she nor Robb had said anything about anything!

Both Margaery and Robb were smiling widely. “Surprise”, said the latter when Daenerys finally let go of Margaery. “I hear you are the one I owe my life to, sweet sister-in-law. Your magic words brought my rose back to me”.

“Don't tell her that or she’ll start trying to be a matchmaker again”, Jon said coming out of the kitchen with a salad in his hands. “Marge”, he greeted and then laughed. “It’s fucking great to see you”. He left the salad on the table and proceeded to hug her. Jon had liked Margaery since Robb first started dating her and he had always thought of her as his future sister-in-law (and the only woman who he truly believed his brother was meant to be, just like he and Dany belonged together, but of course he had said nothing when she left. It was not his place).”Welcome back".  

“Good to see you, Jonni boy! Now tell me how much you’ve missed your favourite sister-in-law”.

“Oh, don’t get me started. I’ll have you tearing by the end of it”. Jon and Margaery had this game where they would always compete for everything. Whether it’d be making each other cry, laugh, win bets in pubs or get Robb’s attention.

“We’ll see about that”, Margaery said messing his hair.

“Oh, Jon! You ruin the fun. Must I remind you both Bran and Arya are happily paired thanks to this platinum blonde beauty?”, Daenerys said pointing to herself.  

Jon rolled his eyes and Robb laughed. It was true though, and Robb would forever be grateful to Dany for butting her nose in this particular matter regarding his love life.

Whatever little fear Robb had held about his family not accepting Margaery back into his life was gone. He even felt silly for having considered they wouldn't be happy. They all adored Margaery. He had been so excited about having her in his life again, he had already called his parents to let them know he had terminated his engagement with Talisa and that he was back with Margaery.

After their initial surprise, Ned had been utterly pleased and Cat... a little wary at the beginning but after Robb had put Marge on the phone he could picture his mother smiling by hearing the tone of her voice. By the end of the call, Cat was urging Marge to make a visit up North so that she could give her daughter-in-law a huge embrace and prepare her her favourite Northern food. Robb knew his mother had missed Margaery. Ever since he had first introduced her to his mother the riverwoman had taken a like for her. She boasted about her with her friends and she had been the saddest when Rob had announced they had broken up.

Robb knew it was awful he seemed to have forgotten about Talisa already, but he couldn’t help it. Margaery had always been _the one_ for him. He knew it the first day he saw her at the Social Studies library in uni and he knew it now. He wished Talisa the best, she was a truly remarkable woman and he would forever be thankful she had been there for him, but… Margaery. Robb was sure everyone could notice he wasn’t physically able to wipe off the stupid grin he had on his face.

“Bran?”, asked Margaery. Robb had forgotten to tell her Bran was dating Meera Reed and he was quite serious about it at his 19 years old.  “Does he have a-”

“Marge!!!!!!” A loud voice interrupted his girlfriend and she almost fell because of the hug she received. All Robb could see was a mass of red Tully hair.

“My dear Sansa!”, Margaery exclaimed laughing.  

“Oh, you smell as good as I remember!”, Sansa laughed. “Of course Grey Wind knew from the first day you were meant to be with my brother! And I mean forever, Margaery Tyrell soon-to-be Stark. What the fuck was that four-year escapade for?”

Margaery was about to reply but Sansa didn't let her.

“Don't answer. You are here now and the only thing that I care about is when are you two tying the knot! Unless, of course, you'll marry by the old gods and you prefer a-”

“Sansa!”, Daenerys cut her sister-in-law. “Let them be!”

“Alright, alright!”, Sansa agreed, raising her arms in defeat.

Robb thanked the gods for Dany once again. His sisters could be a little (a lot) overwhelming. He urged Margaery to go in as they were still standing at the frame of the door and they all sat in the living room.

“Dinner will be ready in a bit”, Sansa said going back to the kitchen.

Jon and Dany had huge smiles on their faces.

Dany held Margaery’s hands in her own. “I'm assuming this is a 'you are here for good'?”

“Oh, I'm not letting her go anywhere”, Robb warned them.

Margaery laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dany. This is an 'I am here for good'. I could not bear to leave again. Not now that I have seen you all and that -she sighed-, well… now that Robb and I have cleared the air”.

Daenerys pulled her into yet another embrace. “I don’t know if it was the old gods, the new, both of them or whoever but I'm thankful my best friend is back!” Everyone laughed.

“You know… -Sansa said coming back- Arya will be here any minute. If you think I'm loud and crazy…”

Marge smirked. “Oh, I know what I got myself back into”.

“I come with family included”, said Robb.

“I'm aware. They are my family as well”. Margaery said sure of what she was saying. The Starks were her family.

Robb was touched to hear that. “I'm nervous about meeting your brothers again though”.

Daenerys laughed. “I had completely forgotten you have THREE brothers-in-law”.

Jon turned to Dany. “You do too”.

“Yeah, but you are a guy. If I was ever nervous to meet your siblings, it was because of Sansa and Arya, not your brothers”.

“Oh stop it, D. Robb is starting to sweat”, teased Margaery. “They have always liked you, my love. They thought I was crazy when I broke up with you. I can't think of one reason they could have not to welcome you back with open arms”.

Robb’s heart beat faster at hearing Margaery call him sweet names again. He had missed that so much. Gods, he had missed HER so much.

“I wouldn't be nervous about Willas, Garlan or Loras”, intervened Jon.

“Oh, the _Queen of Thorns_ ”, Dany said with a theatrical voice.

Robb smirked. In any other case, he would have been terrified of his grandmother-in-law, but he knew she was on his side. She had always been. She had been her delightful annoying self at the restaurant teasing him about the great grandchildren he and Margaery could produce and… She had been thrilled some days ago when he had called her.

Margaery didn't know about it but, the moment she had walked into his office, he had decided he would never let her go again. He had been aware he would have to sort out his situation with Talisa and he did hate to have cheated on her, but he knew he was done. Margaery had always been his weak spot but his strongest one at the same time. Margaery brought out the best in him. With her by his side, he felt he could conquer the world.

Thus, he had called Olenna to tell her about his plans of proposing to Margaery in Highgarden when they went to visit. Olenna and Willas agreed to help him prepare everything. “The Queen of Thorns loves me”, Robb said confidently.

“She does”, Margaery chuckled. “Gods, you should have heard her guys. She would tease me endlessly about losing Robb. I bet that old woman loves Robb more than she loves me!”

Everyone laughed.

The door opened and in came Arya and Gendry. “Sansa, I couldn't find your stupid spices. We went to three different shops and nothing”.

“But they are so easy to find, Arya! Now the fish is missing the final touch”.

The girl and her boyfriend had clearly not noticed who was in the living room. “Whatever, Sansa, I’m sure it will be fine. We know you’re a great cook”.

Sansa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the food. “You are the worst!”

Arya finally walked to the living room and Robb couldn't wait to see what her reaction would be.

“What the…” Arya rubbed her eyes. “Who…” Gendry looked at everyone with no clue of what was happening.

Daenerys, Jon and Robb burst out laughing.

“This is a joke”, Arya said grinning.

“No, it’s not!”, Marge stood up and closed the distance that separated her from Arya embracing her with all her strength. “Surprise!”

Arya laughed and squealed a little too girly for her own taste. She gave a step back to look at Marge. “How… Dany told me she saw you but... and you didn't answer my message and...” Arya was really out of words. Margaery was like an older sister and she had missed her dearly. She loved both her and Dany to death. It had been hard to see Robb so sad when she had left and, although Arya had hated her for a moment for that, her love for her was bigger. “Are you two…?”, she turned to her brother for an answer.

“We are together”, Robb said proudly.

Arya smiled widely. “Fuck you both and come here for another embrace!”, she pulled her brother and Marge into her arms.

“Gendry, this is Margaery”, Robb said realizing no one had cared to explain to him anything.

“So nice to finally meet you”, said Margaery. “I have heard of you”.

“I have heard of you as well. Arya told me you were the one who encouraged her to start practising martial arts”.

“Cat hated me a little for that but, yeah, I am the proud instigator”, Marge replied.

“Well, it’s a pleasure”.

“Same. Though toughness is coming at you, boy. Dany here is all sweet but I am the nasty big sister-in-law you have to worry about”.

Arya laughed.

Gendry grimaced and looked to Dany. “But she’s a bully herself, no sweet at all”.

“Then imagine how Marge can be”, Dany threatened.

Gendry gulped.

Jon smirked. “You two are awful”.

Robb laughed. He realized his family was complete now. As much as he had wanted to deny it before, Marge occupied not only a special place in his heart but in his family. The dynamics she created around her were something he had not been aware he had missed.

As much as everyone had appreciated Talisa, this kind of laughter and jokes had never happened with her. Margaery just fitted in with his pack. Talisa had never really learned how to get along with his sisters or Dany, let alone Jon or even Gendry. She was very shy and reserved, so different from the woman next to him right now.  

“Don’t be a baby, Gen. You know we love you”, Dany said amused.

“Who said dating me would be easy?”, intervened Arya.

“So you are not even going to pretend to defend me”, answered Gendry.

“Sisters before misters”, the petite girl replied and everyone laughed. Dany and Marge high-fived to that. It was as if four years had not gone by, Robb thought.

“Alright, _sisters_ , enough chatting”, said Sansa coming out of the kitchen. “Time for dinner. I want all of your beautiful bums on a chair. Now”, she commanded.

They all knew better than to disobey Sansa, so everyone proceeded to sit down at the table.

Margaery skimmed the place with curiosity. “Dany, where's Aegon?”

“My parents are in the city so they have him for the weekend”, Dany replied looking delightfully at her plate full of food. 

“Oh”, Margaery said a little disappointed. “I was hoping to see him. I thought he was sleeping or something”.

“Well, if I had known you'd be here Margaery Tyrell!” Dany laughed. “You can go visit us whenever you want”.

“I’ll do that. I suppose it must be good to have a little time to yourself”.

The food was amazing and the company even better. Robb just couldn’t take his eyes off his rose.

Dany blushed a little. ”Ugh, I know it's awful to say it, but hells yes. The gods know I love my child but, once in a while, I do need a couple of days to be just Dany and not Mama”.

Jon agreed.

“And to be just the two of us again…", she continued looking at her husband. "It is wonderful". 

“Treasure your time alone then!”, said Arya, but not to Jon and Dany but to Robb and Margaery.

Robb blushed a little. He had not really thought about that particular topic already, but he was sure he totally wanted to have kids with Margaery.

“Listen to her”, Dany backed Arya’s suggestion.

“I can't believe he’ll be one in three months”, said Jon.

“I know!”, intervened Robb. “I already bought him a gift and booked the place you told me about, Dany”.

“Seriously?", Robb's sister-in-law said incredulously. "You mollycoddle him too much”, she complained smiling. “I’m getting worried”.

“I'm his uncle! That is my job. Yours is to educate him”. He turned to Margaery and decided to be bold. “Can we have one of our own soon? I promise I won’t mollycoddle him or her… _too much_ ”.

Margaery was a little taken aback.

“Please?”, Robb begged.

“Woah, you have been together, what, two weeks and you are thinking about that already?”,  Jon said smirking.

Robb frowned. “We’ve been together for five years”. Robb felt the four that had got in the way didn’t count. The four years Marge had vanished from his life were a blur now. How had he gone for so long without her, he wondered. He knew Margaery felt the same; she had told him so before coming to his sisters’ place tonight.

Arya and Daenerys nodded.

“Well?”, Sansa asked. “Will I have another nephew or niece soon?"

Margaery looked grimly at everybody. Robb felt a little scared then. Had it been too much? Was she regretting everything? Was he going too fast? Oh, gods, he didn’t know if he could take another rejection from her. This time he was sure he wouldn’t recover.

“Of course -she made a pause- ...Yes!”, she laughed out loud. “Gods, you should have seen your faces!”

Robb let out the air he had been holding and everyone laughed.

“How I’ve missed you, Marge! I really thought Robb would be heartbroken again”, Sansa said half joking half meaning it.

“I don't know how soon but yes. Absolutely. I want to be a mother; I can't wait!”, Margaery said perkily. "I’ve always wanted to have a baby before I turn 30”.

“That’s in a little over a year”, said Robb.

“Then you better hurry, sir. If you don’t, I will go out and get me a man to have a child with”.

“Oh, you just dug your own grave, my lady”. He trapped her lips with his.

“No! You guys, we are eating!”, complained Arya.

“You could be a little bit more affectionate sometimes, you know?”, Gendry said and Arya nudged him. “You say that again and you ain’t getting any tonight”.

Gendry quickly smiled and continued eating while Robb and Marge broke their kiss.

“Ew, Arya”, said Sansa as always the proper one.

“I don’t want to know about your sex life, Arya”, Jon told her.

“Aye, me neither”, said Robb.

“So kissing at the table is alright but if I say something about sex is not? And, by the way, you were discussing babies! We all know how those are made”.

“You are our little sister”, Robb continued.

Arya huffed. “You know I’ve heard you, don’t you?”, she said glancing at Jon and Dany. “I bet Sansa has as well but she’s too polite to say anything. It’s not like you are quiet about it”.

Dany opened her mouth shocked. “When!”

“Hmm, hello, every bloody time you visited Winterfell when Sansa and I still lived there”.

Jon turned to look at Sansa. “That true?”

Sansa smiled sheepishly and the chuckled. “Kinda… yeah”.

Robb and Margaery laughed out loud.

Jon was greatly blushing and Dany was just surprised. She thought she controlled herself when at Winterfell… guess not.

“Hey, hey, what’s that laugh about?”, continued Arya. “I’ve heard you as well. Sansa has, Bran has, Rickon has! Only he was too young to understand”.

Robb and Margaery froze.

“Hells, maybe even Mum and Dad have. At least Jon and Dany kept it in their room. You two basically fucked everywhere you could”.

“Arya! Language!”, Sansa admonished but couldn’t help a laugh. Jon and Dany joined her.

Robb and Margaery were redder than Jon. Robb had never realized his family was aware of his active sexual life with Margaery. He had assumed Winterfell was so big it was impossible they could. He really didn’t like the possibility of his parents listening to him having sex.

“Poor Rickon”, intervened Gendry shaking his head and the laughs didn't stop.

The diner continued between jokes, stories and more laughs. Robb felt at peace and... complete. He had not felt like that in... well, four years. 

Around 12 he and Margaery bid everyone farewell and returned to Robb’s flat. Margaery had been staying there practically every day since they had re-encountered.

“It was good to see everybody”, she told him getting ready for bed. Grey Wind was relaxing in his own bed already. When Robb had arrived with Marge for the first time after those four years, the sweet beast had been more than pleased to see her. He had cuddled next to her for a whole two nights and he had refused to leave her side for a week. Margaery had had to go to work with him causing a little uproar at the Tyrell offices. 

“Aye. I could tell they were all very happy you were there. They missed you”.

“I missed them too. So much”, she sighed and suddenly tears formed in her eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Robb approached and hugged her.

“It’s just… I was a fool! I lost four years with you because of sheer foolishness! I missed so many things! I didn’t see Sansa and Arya finish high school and move into the city, I didn’t see them begin uni, I didn’t see Dany and Jon getting married... I missed Aegon’s birth!!! I missed Arya falling in love, I missed Grey Wind’s accident (a car had run him over a year ago but, thank the gods, everything had turned out fine and Grey Wind was healthy and strong again), I missed your father getting the Best Lawyer Award, I missed your mother’s fiftieth birthday, I missed so many things!”, she was crying loudly now.

“Oh, baby”, Robb felt sad because she was sad. “Don’t worry about any of that. Of course I would have loved for you to be there all those times, but you are here now and that's what matters. Nobody resents you for anything. It wasn’t foolishness; it was fear, and fear is a strong and powerful emotion no one should take lightly”.

“But if I had talked to you about it none of this would have happened. You would have reassured me saying everything would be okay. You would have convinced me not to leave!”

“You needed your own time, maybe it was for the best. You were right; we were young and I was thinking about getting married already”.

“But we could have spent these years together, like Jon and Dany. We didn’t have to get married immediately. Oh I’m such a fool!”

“My love, I don’t want you to be sad”. Robb was holding her in his arms strongly.

“Ugh, I know it’s stupid to think this way but I can’t help to regret everything. I was a coward. I praise myself so much for being extroverted, sure of myself and fearless and look what I did!”

“You are all of those things, but none of us is perfect. We make silly decisions, we make mistakes, but we learn from them”.

“So it was a mistake, you see?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. We have talked about this already. Was I angry? Yes, but more than anything I was devastated. But I have you now again, so I don’t care. I only want us to be happy now”.

“I don’t deserve you”, Margaery said again his chest. “You’re too perfect”.

“Far from it. I did get laid with many girls to get back at you and that was nasty. Not only because it is simply stupid but because I didn’t care for any of them or what they thought”.

“Yeah, about that. I hate you… but I get it. And, don’t feel sorry about it. I mean, it is nasty because you wanted to get back at me but women make their own decisions, Robb. There’s nothing wrong with having and wanting to have one-night stands. You know how I hate women are judged for that and men aren’t”.

“You’re right. Never thought of it like that”.

“Anyway, everything was my fault. I should have talked to you”.

Robb grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly at her eyes. “Stop it, Tyrell. It’s not your fault. I was too immersed in my perfect bubble I didn’t realize you were not comfortable. We are both to blame, then”.

“Kiss me”, she demanded.

Robb obliged.

“Now tell me it’s real. Tell me we are together again. That you are not engaged and that everything will be alright”.

It pained Robb to see Margaery this vulnerable. It was nothing like her, she had never been like that. She was strong and decisive. The more fearful one had always been him. “It is real. Everything will be alright, but… I am engaged”.

Margaery frowned.

“Why do you look at me like that?”

“You just said you’re engaged”.

“Well, I am. To you, you stubborn woman”.

Margaery clearly relaxed.

“I broke off the engagement with Talisa since I went to your flat. I told you so”.

“Sorry… it’s just, I still can’t believe all of this is real. Two weeks ago I was with Tommen and I encountered you at the restaurant with her, and then I went to your office and you said what we did had been a mistake and now-”

“Now we are together again and better than ever. I'm sorry I said it was a mistake. It wasn't. I just felt terrible for cheating on Talisa. She didn't deserve that, but my heart has always been yours. Like you said, nothing with you could be a mistake”. Robb went to fetch something from his drawer. “I planned on doing this in a more spectacular kind of way, but I want you to stop being sad and regretful. I want my smiling Marge to come back”.

Margaery looked at him bewildered. Robb showed her a little black box.

“The gods be good”, she whispered.

Robb opened the box entertained by her reaction and a small but bright and shiny ring appeared. “I bought this when I was nineteen and I received my first big check. I spent it all on it along with my savings. I believe we had been dating for, like, eight months or something, less than a year of that I’m certain, but I already knew… or, at least, I wished one day it would be yours”.

Robb was rapt. He couldn't believe the situation. When Margaery had dumped him, he had almost thrown the ring away. He was broken. For years he had waited to use that ring but she had left him without looking back. However, somehow was not able to bear the idea of discarding it, so he had finally opted for putting it in the deep bottom of a dark box. Then he had met Talissa and the thought of a ring had come to his mind again, though never that particular one. There was no way in the world he would give what was legitimately Margaery’s to another. Nevertheless, Talisa had not wanted a ring so Robb have come to believe he would never make use of one. And now this. His heart was pounding.

Margaery started tearing again, but this time with a smile on her face. “Robb…”

Robb kneeled. “Margaery Tyrell, will you marry me?”

“You don’t even need to ask! What’s this show about!”

Robb snorted. “Gods, you always manage to take the romanticism out of everything”.

Margaery giggled and kneeled to hug him. “You know I will! There is no other way!” She kissed him passionately.

Robb took out the ring and placed it in her left ring finger.

“Do you know why it’s so special to place a ring in the left finger and not the right one?”, Margaery asked.

“I didn’t know there was something special about it. I just thought it was tradition”.

“Before science was a thing, people believed the vein in the left ring finger ran directly to the heart”.

“Now you decide to be romantic”.

Margaery shrugged.

“Before science was a thing”, Robb said amused. “So it’s not true?”

“It is, but all fingers have direct connections to the heart. There is nothing special about the left ring finger, but it remained considered the finger one should place a ring that represents love”.

Robb said nothing, he just stared marvelling at the outstanding woman who was to become his wife. “So I know you hate cheesiness but I here I go anyway”.

Marge rolled her eyes and smiled. They were both on the floor with their backs resting on the wall. Grey Wind decided to join them and Margaery appreciated his fury self next to her.

“I love you, M. So much you don’t have a clue and I can’t thank the gods enough to have you back in my life. I love your honest and mischievous eyes, I love your sweet and playful smirk, I love your pink cheeks, I love your silky chocolate hair, I love you melodic voice even when you scold me, I love your soft skin, I love your sense of humour, I love you love my family, hells, I even love how you dress”.

Margaery laughed. “You don’t do bad yourself”.

“And don’t get me started with your moans when I touch you. The way you roll your eyes when pleasure hits you, the way your nipples harden, the way you pronounce my name…”. Robb was now whispering into her ear. “I simply love you. All of you and all about you”.

Margaery stood up. “That was indeed cheesy”. She ran out of the room.

Robb followed after her and caught her before she could close the door to the bathroom. They were both laughing out loud. She cupped his face. “I love you too, Robbi boy. More than anything in this world. Now come here and fuck me hard. I don’t have time for pretty silly words. You know I love all of you and all about you”. With that, Margaery kissed Robb ardently and snaked her legs around his waist.

Robb smirked. He would make sure Margaery had their baby before she turned thirty. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Aren't Stark family gatherings just adorable? Aren't Marge and Robb the cutest?


End file.
